The Three Teams
by pythor229
Summary: Team Canada, split into three teams. Two are fighting to win, the other is fighting for peace. Will VintageBeef bring peace to them all? Or will Etho and pause battle to the death?
1. Chapter 1: The Start

(A week earlier...)

"I have had enough!" Etho drew an iron sword and aimed it at pause. "I cannot begin to tell you how annoying you are when  
recording with you. Your worst then baj." He narrowed his eyes. Pause folded his arms and looked back. "Sorry that maybe  
I do things differently then you etho. Stop being a baby." He rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, don't fight." Beef was trying to  
break them up but with no success. "Stay out of this beef, this is between me and pause..." Etho stared at pause for a while  
longer, then pointed his sword at his potion lab. "My teams area will start there." He pointed at pauses unfinished hit-man  
shop. "Yours will start there, we will set up fences for our areas and spawn is a free zone." Etho stalked off to his side,  
as did pause. Beef sighed as he watched them. He looked past the spawn building where the UHC statues was being built.  
He ran off far away from spawn and built a little hut. "Im going to make my own team. I will bring the mindcrack server back  
together..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Team Building

Beef walked into the town hall to see pause and etho, each on the other side, as well as all the mindcrackers. He walked up  
to them. "Whats going on, why was I called here?" Etho looked at beef calmly. "We are picking mindcrackers for our team."  
Pause nodded. "We are going to pick one each till no mindcrackers are left, like dodgeball." Beef nodded and waited for etho  
to start. Etho gazed over all the mindcrackers. "Sethbling." Seth looked pleased and walked to etho's side. Pause looked around  
in thought. "Millbee." Millbee smirked and walked to pause's side. Beef felt a little weird picking mindcrackers to be on  
his team instead of the mindcrackers choosing for themselves. "Jsano." Jsano smiled and walked over to beef. This went on for  
a while till everyone had there team. "Wait a minute, my team is one short." Beef counted all his then pause's and etho's.  
"I have seven and both of you have eight." Pause sighed. "Doesnt matter, the real battle is between me and etho." Pause turned  
to look at his team. On pauses team there was Baj, Vechs, Nebris, Millbee, Mcgamer, Guude, BdoubleO, and generikb. Etho looked  
at his team. Which had Sethbling, Docm, BlameTC, Avidya, Arkas, Mhykol, Pakratt, and Zisteau. Beef looked at his slightly  
smaller team. Which had AnderZEL, Paulsoarsjr, Kurt, Aureylian, Adlingtont, Jsano, and Pyro. "Everyone go back to there bases  
and set up the fences. The three teams left and walked back to there respective bases.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beam

(Present day (Im going to stay on the season four map at the moment, might change to next map - shrugs-))

Beef's Team:

"Kurt, how is that minecart system to spawn doing?" Pyro ran over to where Kurt was. "Doing good, we need more iron though..." Pyro nodded. "Paul has been wanting to explore all the caves around us, im sure he would love to get some iron for you." Pyro left and Kurt went to check the rails. He almost got to the end when he saw someone coming in the distance.

Etho's Team:

Zisteau got his sword out and made sure his lava bucket was easy to access. "You going out?" Docm surprised Zisteau and he almost dropped his lava. "Yea, just to explore more, make sure no one has crossed our border." He lied, he was going to try and take out anyone on Beef's team that was a little too far away from camp. "Well good luck, if you find any gold make sure to bring it back." Zisteau nodded and went off to Beef's area.

Beef's Team:

Once he got close enough Kurt saw who it was, Zisteau. Kurt took out his bow and took a couple shots at him. None of them hit, Zisteau was too fast. Kurt turned around to run back when he was stabbed in the leg. He fell down and turned to look at his attacker. "Why are you-" Kurt looked in the distance at the beam at spawn, or where the beam at spawn should be. This wasn't right, the beam made sure everyone in the world got regeneration, but now its gone, no wounds could be healed anymore. "Its fight to the death now..." He took out his sword.


End file.
